Did Everyone See That?
by allen109
Summary: Danny and his class go on a field trip but along the way that get attacked. They crash on island. Danny's human and ghost half are separate. Pitch Pearl
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is my first fan fiction so I hope you will like it. The cover picture is not mine. Danny Phantom does not belong to me. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman

A few days ago a class in Caspar High was chosen to go on a trip to Paris. This class had our favorite trio of Danny, Tucker and Sam. The next day after they left all televisions and screens all around the world would play a video at 12 pm. This video showed the students and what they were doing. This is that story.

Danny's P.O.V

I groaned as the light shined on my eyes through the curtains of my room. Today I had to go on some trip with my class. I'm pretty weary of the trip since out of the whole school my class got chosen if that's not suspicious then what is. I got out of bed and changed in a white shirt with a red oval in the middle and some baggy blue jeans. Then I went to the bathroom. I pushed my white teeth and brushed my wild pitch black hair but it still remained wild. I looked into the mirror to see my sky blue eyes staring right back.

After fixing my appearance of that of a pale 14 tear old I started to pack my bags for the trip. I wasn't sure if I should pack some ghost weapons or not. I don't really need them since I am half-ghost after an incident involving my parent's ghost portal they built. My parents are ghost hunters they built a portal to travel to the ghost realm. When it didn't work my parents were really disappointed so wanting to help them I went into the portal to see if there was any problems from the inside and just my luck my dad had put the ON button on the inside.

I accidentally pressed the button since it was really dark. Then the portal had blasted me with electricity and the ghost zone which ended with me getting ghost powers so Half-ghost. You can only tell if I'm using my powers if my eyes turn an electric blue. Awhile after I turned on the portal a ghost named Danny Phantom came out. He had pearl white hair and exotic green eyes. He was wearing a black hazmat suit with a D in the middle. I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. I thought for sure he would blast me but all we did was talk which I enjoyed a lot even though we only just met he just made me feel happier for some reason. Anyway we are getting off topic .My parents are ghost hunters which is the reason why I haven't told them I'm half-ghost. I fear that they won't see me as their son and experiment on me if they found out.

After a few moments of thinking I decided to pack a couple blasters and the Fenton thermos. For some reason I felt really nervous about this trip. I went down stairs and ate breakfast. While heading out I said morning to my older sister Jazz. She can be a know-it-all at times but I still love her as my sister She is the only sibling I have. On the way to school I bumped into my best two friends Tucker and Sam. We have been best friends since first grade I know they will have my back and I will have their's which means they know my secret. I can't even find any thing from them even if I tried.

Sam who was on my left is a pale goth girl. She has short black hair which she puts in a small pony tail. She wears a black sleeveless top that has a purple oval in the middle. It was short so it does not cover her stomach. She wore a black skirt with green lines that go through it and black leggings underneath. To top it all off she wears black combat boots. So overall she wears a lot of black other than the purple lipstick she wears. One my right was Tucker. He is dark skinned and techno geek of the group. He even names his PDAs. He wears a red beret and yellow long sleeved shirt with swamp green cargo pants, He also wears blacked framed glasses. We chatted about the trip and ghost hunting. We help out Phantom with catching the ghosts that try to threaten Amity Park but get stopped by phantom.

When we got to school we got on the buses and started to head to the airport. I couldn't help but wonder what Phantom is doing.


	2. Chapter 2

It has a day since a class left for a field trip right now it is 12 pm meaning it is time for the first video

Video#1 Danny's P.O.V

I sat beside Tucker and Sam on the plane. I had the seat beside the window so I watched the clouds as we past by with a concerned look. Sam noticed this and asked "What's wrong Danny?, not feeling well?" Danny replied "I'm fine just I have feeling something is gonna happen". "Dude, don't worry. It's not like any thing is gonna shoot us out of the sky" Tucker said. Both Sam and Danny groaned. "What?" Tucker questioned. "You just jinxed it bad luck Tuck" Sam said with a frown. "Hey!, when has that happened before?" Tucker respond. Just then a blue mist could be seen coming from Danny's mouth. Both Sam and Danny shot Tucker a look that screamed I told you so. Tucker just chuckled nervously. Now the three of us were on high alert for something out of ordinary. A few seconds later a big blast could be heard from the outside of the ship. The plane started to plummet towards the ground. Just when I was about to do stop the plane something hit me on the back of the neck. I was starting to lose conciseness while screams of terror surrounded me then it when black.

"Danny! Danny! You have to wake up!" someone said. I groaned as I opened my eyes blinking a few times to get a better look. As soon as I was those acid green eyes I knew who was shaking me. "Phantom stop i'm awake" I mumbled while sitting up. I looked around to see my classmate all on the shore of the beach uninjured. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned back to Phantom. "Phantom why are you here? Not that i'm not happy or any thing" I quickly added. "Did you seriously think I would leave you guys by yourselves. Not that i'm not confident in skills but I worry Okay? I am glad I came though or guys would toast right now" he replied. "What happened to the plane?" I asked. He pointed towards the sea. I looked to see the plane on crushed and burned. "Well there went all my stuff" I said with a sigh. "Oh, i was able to get everyone's things out before it exploded" he said with a smile. Just then I saw all the bags and suitcases behind him. I leaned over to him and gave him a peck on his cheek not wanting to him to see my pink face I looked down and mumbled out a "thank you for everything". After not hearing him say anything I nervously lifted my head to see Phantom in dream like state holding his now light green cheek.

Just when i was about to ask him what's wrong a moan could be heard behind me. I turned around to see that Sam was waking up. I slowly lifted her into a sitting position. "What happened?" she said dazed. "The plane was falling but Phantom saved us in time now I think we are on some island" I answered. "Why is the sky green?" Tucker asked now awake from hearing our voices. I squinted my eyes at the sky. "Ghost shield, great now we can't even fly for help" I said with a sigh. "Well that does mean there must be some generator for the ghost shield. So we should destroy it then fly for help" Phantom said now back to normal. "I guess we could do that but what are we gonna do about them?" I said gesturing to our class. "Well we can't just leave them so they are going to have to stay with us" Sam said in distaste of having to stay near Paulina which I think Phantom can understand the best. After 5 minutes of waking up everyone up and them panicking which I can't blame them tried to get service on their cell phones but of course no luck. "Okay everyone we have a plan" I said to my class. "Who said we are going to listen to you Fenturd!" Dash the blonde haired bully yelled.

"I did" Phantom said from behind me. Everyone finally noticed Phantom now they were done panicking. "Phantom you came to save me!" Paulina screeched making me wince. She tried to hug him but he just flew beside me letting her fall on the sand. I couldn't help but let out a small smirk on my face. "I would have got you out of here by now but their is ghost shield preventing me from leaving and it would be smart to listen to Danny and I since we have experience" He explained. "I can understand you but why Danny" Valerie asked. "reasons" I answered. She looked pretty angry at the lack of information. "Anyway we should first find or build a shelter and it would good to find some water" Danny instructed. "Go in groups of two to four and meet back here before the sunsets with your findings" Phantom added. "Right!" everyone replied.

They are split into their groups but I really should have expected that the A-Lister the popular kids and the geeks would still stay in their social groups. The only people left were the four of us. "How about Tucker and I look for shelter while you two look for water?" Sam said. "I'm okay with that, you Phantom?" I said. "I'm good with it" he replied. With that we headed our separate ways. We headed into the forest that was near the right of the beach. "Phantom while you were saving us you didn't happen to you who shot us down did you" I asked as we walked through the forest looking for water. "Well I didn't see who did it but I know it was a ghost for sure" he answered. "So no solid leads then" I said.

There was a comfortable silence as we walked which gave me some time to think. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder to the white haired boy beside me. He is just so brave, courageous, confident, hot I thought with a blush but he can be a little cocky at times but I don't really mind. I know that I do have um a little crush on him...okay maybe a big one but there is no way a guy would like a loser like me but he did seem pretty happy when I gave him a peck on the cheek. Before I could wonder any long his voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Look Danny! There is a stream over there!" Phantom exclaimed. He grabbed my hand which I blushed at as he dragged me to the stream. "This is perfect, look! to the left I think I see a cave" I said. "You're right. This place is perfect but we should still be cautious. Let's check to see if the cave is inhabitant or not" Phantom replied. We headed inside the cave, I gather power in my left hand causing it to glow a bright blue for light. The cave was fairly small but big enough to fit my whole class. "Looks like there's nothings here except rocks" I said. "Ye-" Phantom tripped on something casing him to fall on...me. I looked into his beautiful glowing green eyes as he stared back into my icy blue ones. I gave quick look to his chap lips. He seemed to notice as his eyes started to close as he leaned down. I leaned upward to meet hi-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom's P.O.V

Just as our lips were about to meet a scream filled the cave. Both of us jumped apart at the sound. I looked at Danny to see him nod which I returned. We rushed out of the cave to find what caused that scream. After frantically searching around my eyes settled on a group of A-Lister. I saw that it was Star, Kwan and Dash crowding around Paulina. I think that's what their names were. I know for sure that the blonde jock was Dash. I only know him since Danny is always ranting about him while nursing his bruises from Dash pushing him into a locker. I just want to shove **him** in locker and never let him out for hurting my Danny.

As we got closer I noticed that the Paulina girl was crying while holding her hand. "What happened asked?" Danny asked in concern while looking at Paulina. He is always amazing me by showing concern to show someone who always says something rude to him. "I chipped my nail! she sobbed out. Wait a second does that mean I didn't get to kiss my crush because she broke her nail...sigh. "How about we head back to the beach and you can fix it there?" Danny suggested. "Hic-Okay" She murmured while standing up.

Now that he mentioned it. It is getting darker. We started heading back through the forest. "Hey look up there!" Kwan said while pointing to a tree that had yellow bananas. "Bananas!" Dash yelled while smiling. "I'll get them!" Danny volunteered. Danny climbed up the banana tree. The tree wasn't really tall so I'm not so worried of him getting hurt. He wrapped his legs around the tree to grab two combs of bananas before dropping them down to Kwan and Dash. I wish that tree was me. Danny's nice legs wrapped around my waist. Holding him close to me never wanting to let go.

Then we- "Phantom catch!" Danny yelled before dropping a comb of bananas to me. Snapping out my daydream I caught the bananas before they went splat. Danny skid down the tree stopping in front of me. "Hey, you okay? you look a little green" He asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah I'm fine" I said quickly while looking away. He still seemed concerned but dropped the topic which I'm very glad about. Man, I really need to stop daydreaming like that. I looked back to see the others walk away. I started to follow them but I couldn't take my eyes off of Danny's sweet as-. Ah, I really need to stop thinking like that.

When we got back to the beach it seemed like we were the last group left. Everyone got into a circle. "What did everyone find?" Mr. Lancer asked, wow I forgot he was even here. "We found a tree not too far from here that had good apples and we brought back some for the group" Tucker said while holding out a bag full of apples. "Our group found a bunch of bananas, I bet none of you losers found any thing" Dash taunted while smirking. Most of the other students looked away in shame and embarrassment. I felt annoyed that even in a situation like this he can still bully others. "Dash that's enough" I said with slight annoyance in my voice. "R-right Phantom" Dash squeaked out. "Anyway, Danny and I found a small cave by a stream near here. We can use that as shelter and water unless someone found something better" I said.

After hearing nobody say anything I said "No, then we can head there now before it gets too dark. It would slow us down if we carried everything so just take something you can use as a blanket from your things" I said. "How do we know we can trust you. You are a ghost" Valerie spat out. "How many times do I have tell I'm a good ghost and that dog wasn't mine" I said with a sigh. "Then why did you-" Valerie started. "Ms. Gray I think that is enough for today, most of the students are tired a would like to rest" Mr. Lancer said. Valerie had to give up reluctantly. "Sorry Mr. Phantom for that, can you please show us the way to the cave." Mr. Lancer asked me politely. "Sure" I answered with a smile. I lead the students to the cave with Danny by my side after they gathered their things.

When we got to the cave everyone started to set up their sleeping area. "It's going to get cold at night so we should probably get some firewood" Danny said. "That's true. Everyone try to set up in circle while we gather firewood" I said to the group. Most of them followed my instructions right away but some like Valerie hesitantly listened to me. "Okay let's go" I said while grabbing Danny's hand taking to the forest. His cute pink blush covered his cheeks which I couldn't help but smile at. We got a fair distance away from the cave before I stopped. "Okay we can probably find some branches by the trees" I said". "Wait Phantom, about that earlier.." Danny started. "About what?" I replied turning to face him. "That a-almost k-kiss in the cave" He stuttered out with a blush. "What about it?" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Why did y-you do it?" He asked nervously. "Well it's actually really simple" it's now or never

"It's because I like you more than a friend" I said with a full on ecto blush. Before I could say any thing else Danny wrapped his pale white arms around my neck then whispered "I like you too" into my ears. After hearing that one sentence it made me feel like I was on the moon, I could do anything with Danny by my side. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Hugging back with equal amount of force. "When we get back do you want to go on a date?" I asked. "I would love to" Danny replied still in my arms. I never ever want to let him go. Danny tilted his head back a little before leaning back towards me with his eyes fluttering shut. When our lips were not even a an centimeter awa-. "Oh hey guys we were wondering if you needed help with-" Sam said while walking out from under a branch followed by Tucker. Danny jumped away from me with a bright red face.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms. "Ohhh! Did you guys finally tie the knot. Man it really was frustrating watching you guys skirt around each other. I was about to lock you guys in a closet until you confessed your feeling if you didn't do it on this trip." Tucker said with a smug expression. "Does that mean your okay with me being with Phantom?" Danny asked timidly. "Dude, we are basically family. We would support you no matter what you choose." Tucker said with a bright smile. "He's right Danny" Sam added. The three joined in a hug before my coughing got their attention. "Don't I get any love?" I asked teasingly. "Of course you do you big baby" Danny said before the three of them jumped-hugged me causing us to fall on the ground. "Oof, guys a bit heavy" I wheezed. Their laughter filled the air as they got up before long I joined them too. "Anyway, we should gather firewood like we were suppose to" Danny said in between laughs. "Right" Sam answered giggling.

After we got enough firewood we headed back to the cave. We put the wood in the middle of circle of students. I lit it up with an ecto-blast. Right now it was after sunset so everyone was getting ready to rest. Most used extra clothes as blankets and cushions for the hard ground. Danny laid on the ground wrapped in a baby blue blanket just like his entrancing eyes asleep. Today was a tiring day so I don;t blame him for falling asleep so quickly. I laid beside him lost in my thoughts since I don't need a lot of sleep being a ghost and all. Suddenly I felted a leg wrapped around mine and a hand pull me into an embrace. I looked down to see my Danny laying him head on my chest with a content look on his beautiful face. "That's why I don't sleep near Danny when I stay the night. He is a cuddler." Tucker said with a yawn before dozing of to his dreamland probably filled with that popular girl Star. I grabbed Danny's blanket that had fallen and covered the two of us before wrapping my arms around him. I sighed happily as I played with his black hair as he slept.

End of Video#1

The world stood still in shock of the events that just transpired. One thing was for sure though a pair of Fentons were not so happy with these events.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have been having trouble with the whole about point of views thing so correct me when I'm wrong. For updating i'll try to at least write one chapter a week since I still have to go to school, other than that I hope you enjoy this story!**

Phantom's P.O.V

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see that Danny snuggled into my chest snoring softly. I smiled softly at the sight of the raven haired boy. I tightened my arms around his waist and rested my chin on top of his head with a smile. I felt him move around until he snuggled closer to me before letting out a satisfied sigh. It continued on like this with me watching him as he slept peacefully. After a while Danny had begun to stir. He opened his blue eyes that I love to get lost in,

"Morning Phantom" He said before giving me a kiss on my now green cheek.

"Sleep well?"

"The best and I'm not getting up"

"You know we are going to have to get up at one point right?"

"Yeah but I don't want to"

"Danny"

"Please"

"...Fine but we can only stay like this until the others start to wake up"

"Yes!"

I chuckled at his childish antics. Truthfully I rather lay here with him in my arms but we first have to get off this island then we can cuddle in bed all day. I absent mindedly played with his soft hair while he snuggled into my neck smiling nothing could ruin this moment. *groan* except that. I let go of Danny reluctantly so no one would see us cuddling. I honestly don't care what they think but that Pulina girl might try to hurt **my** Danny if she knew. My Danny, I certainly like the ring of that. As soon as everyone was awake they had their breakfast. I didn't eat since i'm a ghost and Danny doesn't have much of an appetite since he became half-ghost so he just ate an apple.

"Well everybody this is the run down of the situation okay?" I said getting everyone's attention.

"Now that we got the most concerning matters under ropes. There is a ghost shield around the island that's preventing me from leaving so I suggest we find the generator on this island, destroy it then I will fly to get help" I said to the group.

"How do we know that you won't leave us here when you get out?" Valerie asked with a glare.

"Valerie I know you don't like me but I am your best bet of getting off this island so you're going to have to trust me okay?" I said.

"Why would I trust a lying ghost like you?"She asked with a dark glare.

"Valerie that's enough we all want to get off this island as soon as possible so I don't think fighting is gonna help" Danny said calming her down.

"Fine, but this isn't over ghost" Valerie said.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted I was going to suggest that we split into two groups so we can cover more ground. Then we can search around until maybe sunset and meet back here with our findings. Any objections so far?" I asked. "No, then i'll continue. The first group will be lead by Sam and I while the second group will be lead by Danny and Tucker. We should probably head out now if want a good amount of time searching" I said.

"Right" everyone agreed.

After that we got split into two groups. In my group there was Sam, Star, Kwan, Paulina and some other students I didn't know. In Danny's group was Tucker, Valerie, Dash, and a few others. I rather have Danny in my group instead of Paulina but if a ghost attacked the other group they are gonna need more than Valerie for help. We went our seperate ways even though I really want to stay with Danny. Our group decided to check the south of the island while the others checked the north. I lead the the group into the forest. We checked in the trees, bushes and branches but found nothing unusual this had went on for every new area we come across. Just when we were going to go to another area I heard a rustling come from the bush beside me.

"Everyone stay behind me!" I ordered. I cautiously approached the large bush beside me. I pushed apart the green leaves to reveal "Dani?"

Dani is a clone of Danny and I. Vlad Masters a seriously crazed up fruit loop halfa who wants me to be his apprentice and help him get the woman he loves which is Danny's mom Maddie. To get her he wants to kill Jack Danny's dad and thinks when that's done Maddie is magically gonna fall in love with him and marry him. Seeing how his plots always fail in getting me to join him, he decided to clone me. He wanted the clone to be half-human and half-ghost just like him. So he took DNA from Danny so the clone will be like Maddie in a way and my DNA.

What he doesn't know is that Danny is a halfa himself since Danny barely changes into his ghost half since he can use most of his powers in his human state. He can't use any really strong attacks like his Sonic Blizzard unless he is in his ghost form. His Sonic Blizzard is basically like my ghostly wail except his freezes everything in it's path solid and his range is way bigger than my ghostly wail so he could probably freeze an entire lake solid in a few seconds. Vlad does know that Danny is very important to me but nothing other than that... I hope.

Anyway since Vlad didn't know that Danny is a halfa the clones he made always turned to goop except for Dani but Dani had some features that Vlad didn't like. For one she was a girl and two she was only 6 or 7 years old unlike my Danny who is 14. Since she didn't come out like he wanted he used her as a pawn until Danny and I convinced her that she was only being used, that Vlad didn't actually care for her. After the whole fiasco I was gonna offer her to stay with me in my lair but she ran off before I could. The next time we saw her was when she was deforming into goop. While we were trying to save her Vlad decided he should dissolve her and study her remains which is ew.

Valerie and I teamed up to save her. While Valerie and I distracted Vlad, Danny spray her with the Ecto-Dejecto that was suppose to weaken ghost but it does the opposite and strengthens them. Using that we saved her and just when I was gonna ask her if she wanted to stay with me she said that she wanted to see the world so I kept my mouth shut and let her go even though I was worried but seeing her now I wasn't so sure I could let her go again. She was in her ghost form which looked a lot like me. She had her white heir in a small ponytail and was wearing a full sleeved top with white glows. The top didn't cover her stomach which I didn't like. I'm gonna have to talk to her about that later. Anyway overall is was like my suit but had white in places mine didn't. When she was in her human state she looked like Danny but as a young girl. Looking closely I realized she was covered in cuts and bruises. I pulled her out of the bush and softly set her on the ground with me leaning over her in a protective stance. I couldn't help but feel hot angry at who did this to her.

"Ew, she's so dirty get her away from me!" cried Paulina

"The only thing dirty around here is you!" I said to Paulina with a glare

"Pa-Phantom?" Dani murmured opening her green eyes

"Yeah, it's me Dani you're safe now" I said turning my attention towards her

"Where am I?"

"You are on a island with Danny's classmates and I" I said with a soft voice

"Where's Dadd- I mean Danny?" she asked looking around

"He is to the north of the island, you can see him at sunset"

"That's good"

"Do you know how you got here Dani?"

"Well I remember I was in the ghost zone since after I fell through a natural portal. I was wondering around until I saw some robot looking thing with a flaming mohawk"

"Skulker" I said with anger

"Who?"

"The guy that you saw is an enemy of mine" I said

"Oh, anyway Skulker started saying things like that I would make a good catch and how I looked like you. He started to attack me, I tried to defend the best I could but I was still losing. Before he could finish me off I fell through some door and next thing I know I'm here"

"Looks like someone is getting a beating the next time I see them. Anyway do you want to come with me?" I asked

"Are you sure?" Dani asked

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Won't I be in the way?"

"I don't remember saying anything like that"

"But-"

"Dani"

"Okay fine I'll come with you" Dani said

I turned around and said "You're injured so hop on"

"I'm fine, I can walk"

"We can stay like this all day you now"

"You're stubborn" She grumbled as she got on my back. She wrapped her arms loosely around my neck.

"I get it from a special someone"

"Now guys we are going to head back to camp and meet up with the other group" I said addressing the group

"But we haven't found anything yet!" one student said

"Right now the most important thing is getting back alive" I said walking back

The trip back was fairly quiet other than Paulina trying get in my good side. She really doesn't know when to quit. I hope Danny and the others are okay. We reached the cave by sunset but Danny's group wasn't back yet. I took care of Dani's wounds even though she doesn't really need it. Even though she is only half-ghost her wounds still heal pretty fast. We sat down next to each other while the other ate and went to bed since they felt tired. Well I guess someone would be tired from walking all day. Dani was sitting beside me trying to stay awake probably to see Danny. A rustling came from a tree near by to reveal a tired group of students. They all looked fine except Danny who looked like he had been in a fight.

"Danny!" yelled Dani who jumped into Danny's arms

"Dani?!" Danny said holding her

"Why is she here?" he asked me

"I'll explain later, more importantly are you okay?" I gently held him by the chin searching for any wounds on his face

"I'm fine!" He said flushing a cute pink

"But-"

"I'll explain later but right now everyone is tired and needs to rest" he said

"Fine but give me the full story later k?"

"Yeah"

Danny's group settle down with the rest of the students in the cave. Some ate with others went straight to bed. Danny stayed with me and Dani at the entrance of the cave. He had a little bit of water since he wasn't that hungry. I explained the situation about Dani to him who was happily sitting between us.

"Your turn and don't leave out anything" I Said to Danny

"Well a little while after we separated two ecto-pusses attacked. It would have been an easy fight if there weren't so many people ground. I had to be quick and fast before anyone realized something but Dash decided hey I want to be the hero! and charged in without thinking. Since I didn't want him to get hurt I threw myself in front of him. The ecto-puss had got me and started to throw me ground before I _cooled_ him off"He said flashing his eyes a neon blue

"That Dash guy sounds *Yawn* dumb" Dani yawned

"I guess we should head to bed now" Danny suggested

"Can I stay with you guys" Dani asked

"Of course" I said with soft smile

Dani had snuggled in between Danny and I with a happy smile. I dropped Danny's blanket over us and held the two close to me.

"Night you two" I said before giving a kiss on the forehead to Dani and a kiss on the cheek to Danny. Ah, that blush of his is gonna be the end of me.

"Night" Dani mumbled tiredly before drifting off to sleep.

"Night" Danny said after kissing Dani's forehead and the corner of my lips. He laid down with a smirk on his pink face.

I know for sure now that this boy will be the end of me.


End file.
